


aitai

by suki_pie



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, rasanya ini datar sekali 8"D
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa, ada apa dengan Miyo-nii?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> judulnya matjam shoujou manga banget sih 8"D/batuk. terima kasih sudah mampir di part 1 sebelumnya ya~ /haguu/   
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji  
> .  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kaminaga membersit hidung sekali lagi, berteriak sebal, mengabaikan protes Hatano betapa menjijikkan dirinya itu karena menyebar virus dengan sembarangan. Bagaimana kalau rotinya beracun, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana jika ada pelanggan yang sakit perut akibat ulahmu, lalu mati dengan konyol. Kita ini pekerja sambilan, kalau Bos sampai melihat ini, habislah sudah. Dan sisa-sisa ocehan mengenai Hatano yang dengan senang hati akan membunuhnya kalau pemuda itu sampai dipecat sebelum menerima gaji.

“Iya, iya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, astaga,” sunggut Kaminaga, agak malas. Rasanya bodoh juga berdebat dengan manusia yang bahkan tingginya pun tidak berada setengah senti dari tingginya. “Sore ini juga tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang. Kau saja yang berlebihan, Hatano— _cih._ ”

Alih-alih menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastik yang sama, Hatano melirik Kaminaga penuh selidik. Kening berkerut dan bibirnya nyaris mencebik. “Ada apa denganmu, sih? Dari tadi marah-marah tidak jelas, kau itu wanita patah hati atau bagaimana?”

“Ha ha, lucu sekali. Lucu sekali.” Kaminaga berlalu dari konter kasir, tidak menjawab tidak juga menyangkal. Dan cara dari bagaimana bahu Hatano berkedik tak acuh dan membiarkannya begitu saja, ia tahu tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut.    

Sebenarnya, kalau Kaminaga memilih jujur pun, masalah utamanya terletak pada Miyoshi. Terdengar picisan sekali, memang. Namun, ini faktanya. Tepat setelah dua minggu liburan musim gugur berlalu dan ponselnya sepi akhir-akhir ini, tanpa pesan atau mungkin panggilan sengaja. Seolah keberadaan Miyoshi lenyap tanpa jejak.  

 _Well,_ ia sadar betul kalau semua itu terdengar konyol. Miyoshi bukan seorang bocah tersesat dan ia sendiri tidak memiliki status sebagai _babysitter_. Tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka—seperti pacar mungkin—dan saling memberikan kabar di setiap detik, menit, bahkan jam itu terdengar begitu bodoh. Kaminaga sendiri tidak meminta penjelasan apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, Miyoshi menghabiskan sisa liburan musim gugurnya di Kyoto. Mengurus _onsen_ paman dan bibinya sebagai bentuk bantuan kecil. Tanpa kabar, tanpa kepastian kapan akan kembali. Mungkin setelah liburan selesai? Atau mungkin saat sekolah dimulai? Kaminaga tidak suka berspekulasi.

“Aku ke dapur sebentar.” Hatano memecah lamunannya tanpa permisi. “Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kaminaga mendengus, “aku butuh Miyoshi.”

Langkahnya berhenti. “Maaf?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Cepat pergi sana.”

Bola mata berotasi malas. “Terserahlah.” Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Hatano menambahkan. “Omong-omong, ponselmu itu bukan sekadar pajangan, Kaminaga. Pakai saja kalau memang ingin bertemu.”

Kaminaga terbatuk kecil.


	2. Chapter 2

“Papa, ada apa dengan Miyo-nii?”

“Hm?” Amari mendongak sejenak, mengikuti ke mana perginya fokus Emma. Begitu ia mendapati Miyoshi di balik konter resepsionis seorang diri, memangku dagu dengan satu tangan, dan sudut-sudut pelipisnya yang berkedut sembari memandangi layar ponsel dengan teliti; sudut bibirnya tertarik geli.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” sahut Amari kemudian, “dia hanya sedang berpikir.”

Emma mengernyit.

“Atau sebut saja, berpikir kalau dia itu _merindukan seseorang_ —mungkin?”


End file.
